PPG V Daleks
by Dominate shadow225
Summary: the Daleks are after Chemical X and will Exteminate any and everyone in their way. Can the girls stop them? And stop raping the Rowdyruffs? rated due to language, violence and sexual content
1. Chapter 1: Arrival and kidnapping

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff girls or Doctor Who. ****BTW Americans I know absolutely nothing about your homeland so bear with me OK? PS: the Powerpuff girls are 16 in this story and are total flirts. While the Rowdyruffs are still immature despite being the same age. **

_Earth orbit, alien spacecraft. _

"Scanning system reset in 10 rels!" A loud mechanical voice announced. The inside of the spacecrafts control room was gold in colour, circular in shape and the walls were covered in control panels. On one wall was a large viewscreen with the planet Earth taking up most of the screen with a patch of space taking the rest. In the middle of the room was a large, cylinder shaped device that looked like a warp core from _Star Trek. _Only it flashed white instead of blue.

All around were machines with round, gold bodies that seemed to glide across the floor. The bottom half of each of these machines gets slightly wider as you looked down it and was covered in light grey hemispheres. The midsection was square shaped and had two 'arms' sticking out of it; one of them looked like a silver hydraulic plunger about the length of a humans forearm, with the end being black, the other appendage was half the size, hollow and had a metal cage like design. The top was dome shaped with what looked like white warning lights on either side and last but not least had a long mechanical eye stalk with a blue light at the end.

"System reset: complete!" The dalek announced again, as it did so the lights on its head flashed with each syllable. Its dome head rotated to face another dalek next it. "Scan the surface for xenomite!" it ordered. "I obey!" Its comrade responded in a slightly deeper voice. It then extended its hydraulic plunger arm forward and pressed a button on the control panel in front of it. On the view screen a red targeting crosshair had appeared and hovered over the North American continent. It then zoomed in on the Californian state.

"Xenomite signature detected at grid 1-5-gamma-9!" The second dalek stated. The first dalek rotated its head to look at the other. "Excellent!" It said, with no noticeable change in tone. "Display exact co-ordinates!" It ordered before turning back to the viewscreen. The crosshair zoomed in on a large city on the coast. "What is the designation of this human population centre?" the first dalek asked. "Designation: Townsville!" The other dalek replied.

"6 Xenomite signatures detected in this city!" the second dalek stated. "Display!" The first one commanded. The screen then zoomed in on a cluster of light streaks smashing into each other: One pink, one red, one light blue, one dark blue, one light green and one dark green. "Identify!" The first dalek ordered.

_In the sky above Townsville__, with Blossom and Brick._

The Powerpuff girls and the Rowdyruff boys were having yet _another _fight. Several buildings had large holes in them, from either one of the super beings thrown through it or from a stray energy blast. Blossom and Brick were on the street trading blow after blow with each other, Brick was the slightly stronger and more durable of the two but Blossom was faster and more agile, not to mention…slutty. She was wearing a dark pink tank top that revealed her belly and the top of her breasts along with a red mini skirt that almost revealed her underwear

"What's the matter Bricky? Am I too fast for you?" she taunted before giggling. "STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Brick roared before firing a red energy beam from his hand at her. Blossom front-flipped over the beam which blew up a car behind her, she landed behind Brick and tackled him to the ground. She then pinned his arms while lying on his back.

"Hey! Get off me!" Brick yelled struggling in her grasp, but that only made her giggle again. She then whispered in his ear: "The more you squirm the more excited I get!" She then licked the inside of his ear making Brick shiver at the small but intense action. "Ew! Get off me you dirty bitch!" Brick then rolled them both over, squashing Blossom, but she didn't mind. "Now what you gonna do?" Brick asked with a smirk. He then yelled as Blossom slid a hand inside his shirt. He jumped to his feet, a look of horror on his face. Blossom also got to her feet. Her eyes half lidded and a small smile on her face.

"You know you want me Bricky." She whispered. Brick snapped when she said that, he charged at her with a glowing red fist reared back; Blossom didn't move. Brick then tried to punch her, but she caught his wrist and held it away, bringing his face extremely close to her own. "Hi cutie!" She whispered seductively. She then gave his face a long hard lick, moaning as she did so. Brick virtually screamed and tried to kick her legs out from under her, but she was solid as a rock. She then started licking his neck; making it go numb.

Brick couldn't take it anymore; he grabbed her leg, raised her above his head with both hands, flew above a skyscraper and threw her straight down into it. Blossom smashed through all 70 storeys of the building and made it sway with the momentum. Brick wiped his neck and face with disgust. _"She thought _I_ was gross 10 years ago!"_ He thought.

Blossom then flew up through the hole in the skyscrapers roof; she was completely unharmed. "Wow Bricky! I'm _really _turned on now!" She stated giggling again. Brick was enraged she hadn't so much as a scratch on her, he then charged for again in the same way he did before, but this time instead of a punch; he kicked her in the side, knocking her towards a gas station. The moment Blossom made contact with the petrol tank: KA-BOOM! The entire gas exploded, sending debris and flames everywhere.

"Eat that bitch!" Brick yelled towards the flames, he was about to fly off when Blossom flew out off the now towering wall of smoke and fire and pinned him again; the same seductive look on her face, which was soot free, stared at him with lust in her rosy eyes. "You can't resist me Bricky, so don't try." She whispered in his ear before licking it again. Brick gave a noise of disgust and tried to turn away but Blossom held him.

Her eyes then started glowing pink; her pupils and white bits disappeared and were replaced by bright pink. Brick felt his own eyes closing and his limbs were getting hard to move. "No! Must…stay…awake." With those words in passed out.


	2. Chapter 2:Rape and meeting the leader

**A/N: This is a sex scene, well technically a RAPE scene. So people under 18 I advise you don't read. **

_PPG's house._

Brick opened his eyes; he blinked several times to clear up his vision. He saw that he was lying on a bed; a _pink _bed. He also saw that he was naked and was thankful to the bedclothes for covering his boyzone. He triedto sit up, but he found that he couldn't move. He turned his head to look at his arm; it looked fine. _"Then why can't I move?" _He thought.

It was then he became aware of someone else in the bed with him, he looked at the covers to see a large lump shifting underneath them, he felt soft hands on his thighs; pushing them apart and he had no way of resisting. "Don't you dare!" Brick yelled to whoever was under the covers. "Don't worry Bricky, you'll love this!" a girl's voice answered. Brick's eyes went as wide as moons as he recognised her as Blossom.

He then felt a hand on the base of his cock and then a warm, moist feeling surround the head of it. Brick tried to stifle his gasp as something slimy swirled across the head of his dick, sending waves of pleasure through him. He didn't want Blossom to know how his body enjoyed the contact. "Come on Bricky, just relax…and let go." Blossom said seductively. She engulfed the head of his cock again, by now it was 9 inches long. She flicked the tip of the member with her tongue; exciting it even more and made grow another half an inch. Brick was using all his will power to keep control of his body and stay quiet, but Blossom just licked the head of his cock even faster, until a drop of semen finally escaped.

When Blossom tasted that drop she grinned and engulfed the whole cock and sucked hard and fast. Brick just screamed while pure pleasure tore through as he released his essence in Blossom's mouth. She gave his cock one final suck to clean it off before swallowing the cum. "Mmmm…tasty!" She purred from under the covers. She then slowly crawled up to Brick's terrified face; making sure his cock went between her C-cup breasts as she did so, getting a gasp from him.

"You know you want me Bricky." She whispered in his ear, Brick shivered as Blossom's tongue then slid around the outside of his ear. He felt the urge to orgasm again and tried to hold it back, But Blossom then moved to his neck, she also grinded her hips against his own; making his cock brush against her shaven pussy. Blossom noticed how he was trying to hold back and decided to make it harder for him.

She moved his cock so it was just touching her vagina; making Brick gasp at the contact she lowered herself so his dick slowly penetrated into her, fortunately she wasn't a virgin so it didn't hurt when he was inside. Brick however didn't like having sex, he was still the immature little boy Blossom remembered fighting all those years ago, now his weakness was rape; and she liked it that way.

Blossom slowly fucked Brick, white hot pleasure surging through both their bodies, but only Blossom was enjoying it. Brick was scared shitless of the feeling, he hated loosing control of his body and that's what happens in sex: instinct takes over the mind as the pleasure flows through the body like a drug and just like a drug the body will want more, so it automatically pumps faster to achieve that goal.

Blossom rode Brick faster and harder, moaning loudly as she felt her climax coming. She spread her legs more and held Brick's cock with her vagina muscles. She then felt the vaginal walls contract on his dick as she came, causing Brick to also orgasm, he tried to scream but Blossom smothered his lips with her own as he released his essence inside her; with Blossom moaning as he did so.

**OK you can**** start reading again if you're under 18 guys.**

_Earth orbit, Dalek spacecraft._

"Supreme dalek on the bridge!" A dalek announced, his comrades all turned around to face a platform, it was a metre in size with railings forming circle round the platform, control panels on each corner, had double doors leading on to it with 2 ramps that enabled access to it and the whole thing was silver unlike the rest of the control room.

The doors opened to small vents blasting steam out of the floor and out of the steam emerged another dalek, but this dalek was slightly different to the rest of the other daleks in the room: It was slightly larger then the other daleks, it was silver in colour, it also had what looked like jaws of life instead of a plunger on its long arm, a third light on the back of its dome head and its eyestalk light was crimson red instead of navy blue.

It scanned the room with its rotating head and omnipresent robot eyestalk, taking in all the colourful control panels, the other daleks, the viewscreen and the white power core in the centre of it all. Its eyestalk then fell on the nearest dalek to the platform. "Have we detected xenomite on this world?" he asked in a deep but powerful mechanical voice. As he spoke he seemed slow saying each syllable on the longer words.

"Affirmative!" Replied his minion in a slightly higher and faster voice. "We have detected 6 separate signatures of xenomite!" he added. "Good!" The supreme dalek stated, making the sound last for a few seconds. He then looked at the viewscreen. "Display!" The viewscreen activated to reveal a bird's eye view of a human city. Red dots of light indicated the signature given by the xenomite. 2 of the signatures were close together in a large building with an electric fence around it. 2 more were moving around the city in regular patterns, while 1 very bright signature was inside a small residence building.

"You said you had detected SIX signatures! I only see 5! Explain! Explain! EXPLAIN!" The supreme dalek roared, shaking slightly in rage. He snapped his claw arm, making the other daleks retreat back a little. "It…must be a system malfunction." One dalek stated in fear of his superior. The supreme dalek was about to answer when another dalek said: "A report has merged!" Every dalek, including the supreme dalek faced the viewscreen as it zoomed in on the bright signature, it turned out it was 2 signatures close together. As if that wasn't enough, 1 signature moved away from the other, showing that it was indeed 2 reports.

"Beam down to the surface to acquire the xenomite! Start with the signatures in the large building!" The supreme dalek commanded. "We obey!" 2 daleks stated in unison. They then disappeared in a flash of blue.

_Townsville prison perimeter, mid night._

The 2 daleks reappeared behind a tree a few metres from the prison's large electric fence. One of them switched of their eyestalk light and then reactivated it. Only it was green instead of blue. "Scanner activated!" It stated before facing the fence, it then scanned the vicinity for guards, there was a patrol coming their way on the outside of the fence.

"The humans must be exterminated!" The green eyed dalek stated. "I will comply!" Its comrade stated. The blue eyed dalek then glided towards the human patrol while the green eyed dalek focused on the fence. "Hey you two! Get out of here!" One of the humans yelled. They then ran towards the metal machines with their pistols raised, they then fired on the blue eyed dalek, but the bullets just melted as they penetrated the daleks invisible energy shield; doing no damage whatsoever.

"Exterminate!" The dalek then retaliated with two blasts from its ray gun, for a second the guards skeletons could be seen as the daleks white energy blasts tore through them both while they screamed in pain, the blasts carried on; lighting up the night sky. Then they fell down; dead before they hit the ground. Meanwhile the green eyed dalek had cut through the fence with a laser beam fired from its gun; the other dalek then followed him inside. When they were together again the green eyed dalek turned to the wall of the prison.

"The xenomite is behind this wall!" the first dalek stated aiming his gun at the wall in question; his comrade did the same. They then started cutting through the wall with another white laser, creating a hole over 2 metres high. Two teenagers emerged from the resulting smoke; one had black spiky hair and dark green eyes. While the other had blond hair and dark blue eyes. Both were coughing as they scrambled out of the debris.

"Whoa! Thanks for tha-" the brunette teen stopped right there when he saw the daleks looking him down with their eyestalks. His eyes went wide at the sight of them. His friend also had a look of confusion on his face. If they could show emotion the daleks would also have WTF expressions. "Who the fuck are you?" The brunette asked. The daleks didn't answer, they just rotated their heads to look at each other.

**So what did you guys think? Review = update! **


End file.
